A Marauder Musical
by mischief manage
Summary: James has asked Lily out 67 times already. The Marauders are going to prove to Lily that James is more than meets the eye. Seventh year is when the love sparks and cupid gets a run for his money. Series of oneshots that are very musical indeed.
1. The Curtain Opens

**Authors note: I'd like to thank ****dark-heartedrose**** for reviewing every single story I've published along with ****stardust718**** and ****mustardgirl1128****. Thanks for sticking by me and I promise you that my stories will get better. I'm a beginner at this so I'll gradually get better.**

"Sneak into the kitchen and put sleeping potion in the professor's food?"

"Check."

"Practice the lyrics?"

"Know them by heart."

"Gel the hair?"

"Double check."

Remus was checking things off on a piece of parchment for one of the biggest stunts that the marauders were attempting to do. They have all concluded that James should sing a song to Lily in front of the whole school. "Drastic times calls for drastic measures." Was what Sirius stated.

Sirius and James were dressed in very nice looking dress robes since they were going to do the singing. Remus was in charge of visual and sound effects while Peter was going to block the doorway to stop Lily from running away.

They've had this all planned out for a few weeks and it was time to put their plans into action.

"Ready to get the girl mate?" Sirius said these words while slapping James in the back.

"As ready as ever."

"You do realize this would be James's 68th attempt to get Lily to go out with him?" Remus said this while holding up his chocolate so Peter couldn't get to it.

"You've been counting?" James questioned.

"Of course!" and with that last word, the Marauders stepped out of the room of requirement and into the brightly lit halls laughing.

Lily cautiously stepped into the great hall. She has been hearing rumors lately that the marauders were about to do another huge stunt and she truly disliked the marauders, especially one in particular…

Sure she had some feelings towards James…kind of, but they weren't serious…were they? She shook away these possibilities and reluctantly sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Her worries were confirmed when she didn't see any of the marauders at the table. The other Gryffindors didn't seem all that worried about the absences. In fact, they even seemed a bit excited.

She ate her dinner, but rather reluctantly. She started eating normal again when in the first ten minutes nothing out of the ordinary happened. Some of the Sirius Black Fan Club members were a bit disappointed however.

While Lily took a sip of her goblet, she looked over to glance at the professors to see all of them sleeping. Dumbledore was lying on top of McGonagall's lap with food covering his pearly white beard.

She let out a little scream that alarmed all of Hogwarts. Once people figured out why Lily screamed, people just laughed as if they were totally expecting this.

The sounds of laughing, however, were drowned out by the steady beat of drums. Girls screamed and some even fainted as James and Sirius came strutting in the Great Hall while boys just clapped.

Confetti seemed to come out of no where while the lights turned of and were replaced by green and yellow spotlights shining on Sirius and James. Then suddenly, James began to sing…

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

Lily made a mental note to kick herself later once she started thinking what an amazing singer James was.

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

Now Sirius started to sing while James did this weird funky dance move that made even some Slytherin girls faint.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

James made his way toward Lily and forcefully made her leap to her feet.She tried everything she could to escape. She evn tried kicking him. Through her struggles, it finally dawned on her that he was singing this song about her.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

While James was singing he was staring at Lily the whole time and she finally stopped struggling to get away. She kinda liked this attention and the wolf whistles she was receiving. This however made some girls upset.

James twirled Lily around during this weird drum solo while Sirius played air guitar. Lily giggled but kicked herself mentally for enjoying this.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

Sirius sang this verse giving James the ability to dance with Lily who was having fun for what seemed to be the first time in a while. Then James let go of her for a sec to sing the chorus.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Lily took off her ponytail letting her curly red hair sling down onto her back.This earned her plenty of wolf whistles from the Slytherin table which stopped suddenly when James glared at them.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

James and Sirius took turns singing while the other twirled Lily.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more _

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for 

Lily was a tad bit disappointed when she knew the song was gonna end soon, but she knew she was going to re-live this night for a LOOONG time.

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

With these last words to the song, the hall erupted in applause from all four houses. Lily, James, And Sirius took their bows and without thinking, Lily stood on her tip-toes and kissed James.

**Okay…I hope you liked it. It was my first song-ish fan fic and I hope to write more in the future. I'd like to thank Click 5 for writing this song titled "Just the Girl." And J.K Rowling for writing about Lily and James Potter. May they rest in peace.**


	2. LOVEly duet

**Authors Note/Okay, so after some reviews that I got from the first chap, I have decided to add another chap and see if it lives up to it's former chapters reviews. For those who reviewed,Virtual High 5! Enjoy! **************

Lily couldn't understand any of this. Her feelings towards James were growing stronger and stronger. She didn't get it. After that kiss, that one innocent (but awesome) kiss, she loved James.

Lily was wide awake and couldn't sleep. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she was surprised that James couldn't hear it in the room beside hers. (A/N Heads room)

She turned over and touched her soft lips. She smiled silently to her self and got up from her canopy bed. After tonights excitement, she doubted she would ever go to sleep again.

Lily tip-toed across her room and closed it shut as quietly as possible as she started to think.

_What about my morales. James is still the same arrogant toerag he was before dinner. ERRRGH! Curse my feelings. My brain is telling me__ that he is still a prat, but my heart is telling me I love him. I hates that I love him…..sigh._

Lily breathed in the familiar scent of the heads common room. Out of all people she could have loved, she chose James Potter. She looked left, and looked right to make sure no one was listening.

Then she did what her mother always told her to do, and sung her troubles away.

**  
**_**That's much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do  
make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile**_

At that moment, James climbed downstairs with the invisibility cloak to sneak out and get some food from the kitchens. Then he heard it…that voice. He turned his head to see none other than Lily Evans.

He smiled softly and felt his lips. He couldn't really help himself. Out of nowhere, he started to sing.

****

_**but you won't let me  
and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did  
You upset me girl **_

_**But I hate it**_****

Lily was startled at first and thought it was a ghost, she smiled when she realized it was James and sang.****

_**You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**_

**  
**James ruffled his hair a bit and came as close to Lily as possible. They both laughed and started to slow dance to their song.****

_**But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**_

**  
**Lily stared into James's hazel eyes and he stared back at her green eyes. Lily broke the gaze and hezitantly at first layed her head on his shoulder and continued the song.****

_**And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..**_

**  
**They danced for what seemed like an eternity, only stopping to sing…  
**  
**_**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**_

_**Said and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond a reason why  
And it just ain't right**_**   
**

James lifted his head and kissed her on her forehead. _I finally have Lily's heart._****

_**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**_

_  
_Lily took in the scent of James. He smelled of…brownies._  
__**  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..**__   
_

As if on cue, they locked eachothers gaze and started to sing.__

_**That's much I love you  
That's much I need you  
That's much I need you   
That's much I love you  
That's much I love you  
That's much I need you  
That's much I need you  
I need you**_

And I hate that I love you sooo..._   
_

Lily felt as if a thousand angels just lifted a 100 ton burden off her shoulder. She felt like she was flying.

_  
__**And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**_

And I hate that I love you so.. so..

As the song ended, Lily was reminded of all of those musicals she saw as a kid with her Mom. She realized at that moment that this was her musical, this was her moment to shine. _Music…_

**AUTHORS NOTE:Okay, I hoped you like it. I would like to thank Rihanna and Neo for writing and singing this song together. I would also like to thank my reviewers and the one and the only J.K Rowling.**


	3. The Best Friend Song

A dazed Lily woke up tangled in the arms of a certain James Potter lying down on the Heads Common room love seat.

She unattached herself carefully to not wake him up and adjusted his glasses. Lily glanced over to the clock only to realize that her best friend, Alice, was red from trying not to laugh.

"Alice!" Lily couldn't help but scream at her friend who has been watching her and James for God knows how long.

"Sorry to disturb on this love fest but Frank and I wanted to know where you disappeared the other night after the Marauders pulled that stunt?"

"That doesn't mean you can just walk in here and watch us." Said Lily calming down a bit sitting down on a chair closest to Alice.

"Like you have never walked in on Frank and I." answered Alice blushing. "Catchy song by the way."

Now it was Lily's turn to blush as she remembered last night's fiasco. Alice and Lily both looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Did you remember Professor McGonagall's face when she woke up?" Exclaimed Alice holding on the chair for support.

"Don't forget the way Sirius tripped after gawking at me kissing James."

The Saturday morning was going on great and they were surprised that James hadn't woken up by their shrieks of endless laughter.

Lily tried getting the thought that she had detention that night out of her head as she reminisced about the other night with Alice. Then Alice asked a rather puzzling question.

"Hey Lily, what happened to not wanting to be with James?" Alice had a rather serious look that would give Professor McGonagall a run for her money.

Lily was rather shocked at this sudden seriousness before replying, "I just…do."

"But Lily, you can't just like someone because you just…do. You have to feel it you know?"

"Why thank you Miss Love Doctor, I'll be sure to tell my grandchildren that piece of advice.

"Lily, I'm serious." Lily didn't know how exactly to put into words how she felt about James. It has only been one night but she still felt like she was floating on clouds.

"Well…here, I can't really explain it to you so I'll just sing it."

Alice looked slightly confused at these words and obviously her face showed this because Lily said at that moment, "Just follow me" and opened the door for Alice to get out but not before kissing James slightly on the cheek. Alice smirked and stepped out of the portrait.

They tip-toed silently without making to much noise and climbed up to the seventh corridor in between two pillars. Lily thought for a moment walking back and forth _I need a place where I can sing my true feelings towards James_ three times before a door suddenly appeared.

"What…"

Alice was speechless as Lily opened the door to find a stage and a microphone with speakers off to the side.

Alice curiously inspected the microphones before Lily said, "Muggle stuff." Alice murmured a silent "Oh" and turned to Lily.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Room of Requirements." When Alice still looked confused Lily continued with impatience in her voice, "It's a room where anything that you need appears if you truly need it."

When Alice got the point she took a hint at sat down at the foot of the stage and waited for Lily.

Lily hastily climbed up the stage and walked up to the microphone. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_**Oh whoa..(Oh whoa..)  
Never find a love like this  
**_

Alice smiled and swayed her hands in the air making Lily laugh a bit.

**  
**_**Well we go back so far,  
swingin in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in Hogwarts  
ooh I really liked you,   
must have been your attitude.  
**_

Lily closed her eyes and pretemding that James was standing right in front of her. She dedided to put on a good show and started dancing a bit even if some of the mooves were a bit goofy.

_**Thats why you keep on running  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you.  
**_

Lily motioned Alice to come up on stage with Lily and together they sang the chorus while hiding fits of laughter.

**  
**_**You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this**_

Alice climbed up and started to sing.

**_Well this life tries to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this.  
_**

Lily bowed and held out her hand and her and Alice strted to slow dance (as friends) just for the fun of it.

**  
**_**All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice.  
**_

Alice tripped (Remind you of someone) and decided to sit back in her original seat. Lily resumed danicing and living her Saturday morning to the fullest.

_**  
That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin back to you.  
**_

As Lily sang these words, she smiled to herself. She didn't know she'd fall for James out of all people. If someone wouldv'e told her she'd be doing this a few years ago, she would have searched for a basilik and stared at it fiercly.

**  
**_**You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this. **_

Let me hear you say,**  
**_**now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.**_**  
**

Visions of her and James flew into her head and she did a spin in the air not exactly knowing what she was doing.

**  
**_**Cause this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this.  
**_

Alice looked awed and did a spell with her wand so that confetti swirled and danced around the graceful Lily Evans.

**  
**_**May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my boyfriend and,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
me and you, we strollin,  
they don't wanna come around.  
**_

Alice accidentally swallowed a piece of confetti which ruined the whole moment as she was coughing and gasping for air. She quickly did a nonverbal spell and her lungs were 100 confetti clean.

**  
**_**Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.  
**_

Lily stumbled a bit while dancing but nevertheless continued singing.

**  
**_**When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this, **_

Oh whoa...(Oh whoa...) Never find a love like this… 

_**Oh whoa…(Oh whoa…) Never find a love like this…  
Oh whoa…(Oh whoa…) Never find a love like this…**_

_**When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh whoa...(Oh whoa...) Never find a love like this.  
Oh whoa...(Oh whoa...) Never find a love like this**_

As Lily finished her song, she was greeted by an applause that echoed I the room.

"Wow Lily, I din't know you loved James so much."

"Neither did I…" was how Lily responded more to herself than to Alice.

_Neither did I…_

**A/N I don't own this song or any of these characters. I hope that you have a happy holidays...:D**


	4. The Song That Get Stucks In Your Head

It was Monday morning. A few days after the prank and people were being-er-musical. For some odd reason people started knowing lyrics to songs to finish off everybody elses as if they could read each others minds.

James and Lily haven't had time together since a couple nights ago when they sang their little duet, because of quidditch practice and studying. Not to mention the million crying James Potter fan girls, random breakouts of songs and people congratulating Lily and James.

So it's about 7:00 and the Marauders are heading down the halls towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So Prongs, have you and Lily done a little shaggin since my genius idea?" Sirius couldn't help but rub it in to Remus in particular that he was the one who came up with plan 68.

Before James could say anything Remus cut in, "There are two wrong statements in that sentence padfoot, number one, any normal people don't shag till they are in love and two, you're a git and you know perfectly well I helped a bit too."

"But-er-Moony, Lily and I are in love." James gazed out into space while saying this.

"Prongs…technically she doesn't know you love her. You have told her that you have and asked her out 67 unsuccessful times but you haven't exactly told her you loooved her." Remus looked at his friends after saying this but they just gazed back in confusion.

Remus continued, "Look, he hasn't done the whole Lily I love you and I can't live without you while holding her tight type of I love you. The only time you have actually said that to her was shouting it at the end of the quidditch game last year while falling. Not really romantic. "

"You have been reading waaay too much romance novels Moony." Sirius and James both laughed after Sirius stated this and Remus was just annoyed.

"But James…how does she know that you love her. How does she know she's yours. You have to tell her you do before you lose her again. I went through waaay to many detentions to get her to like you.

Remus said this while the marauders passed by a group of girls that played instruments and called themselves the weird sisters. They weren't professional yet but they were pretty good.

Just then the head singer of the group who also plays a certain type of drums grabbed Remus by the arm and said in his ear "Wait, repeat what you said."

Remus looked confused but James and Sirius just ignored this because they were talking to Alice. He finally answered, "I-er-said that I went through way to many detentions to get her to like you.

"No, the other thing."

"How does she you that you love her?" when the lead singer just did a hand movement to continue he said, "How does she know she's yours."

The head singer just grinned and said something to her band Remus could not comprehend. Then the band started playing and singing with a steady beat of drums.  
_  
How does she know that you love her?_

Then suddenly Alice looked up from her conversation with Sirius and James to sing along for fun.

:  
_How do you show her you love her?_

Then they all sang while dancing around. Then James said "She knows the song too?"

_  
How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?  
How does she know that you love her? _

While they sang this James and Sirius both said "I've never heard this song before."

_How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_

Alice seemed to be taking control of this song while the band just sang background. People were starting to stare but Alice and the band didn't care that people were staring as they danced an sang there ways through the halls of Hogwarts.

The marauders just shrugged and followed.

_:  
It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... _

Lily appeared in the halls and Alice smiled while singing and immediately, Lily joined in ignoring the embarrassed red face of James.

_  
"How do I know he loves me?" _

As Lily sang, the band played and sang in the background.

_  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?)  
"How do I know he's mine?"  
(How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?) _

Lily and Alice felt crazy and spontaneous so as they sang the next few lines they sat down next to a few Hufflepuffs who were blushing and sitting across from each other. Lily and Alice wrote,

**You are adorable,**

On a parchment. They handed it to the guys who looked confused but grinned as the Hufflepuffs girls smiled and bravly walked over to their crushes. 

Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! 

The guys conjured yellow flowers from the air and handed them to their new girlfriends. The new couples then started dancing to the rythem of the song.

_  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love... _

As Lily and Alice giggled at the dumbfounded marauders while the weird sisters just continued playing and singing.

Lily found a sign for an upcoming Halloween ball and said, "A ball, James that would be fun."

James would've loved to go to the ball, but it was during a full moon so he said "That would not be fun."

Even though Alica and Lily stopped singing, the beating of the drums didn't. The wierd sisters sang.

_You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to need her  
To believe you love her _

Lily then continued to sing.

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true..._

A few Ravenclaw couples were walking down the aisle hand in hand before they started dancing down the rows to the beat of the song. The girls were on the right and the guys were on the left side and Lily was in the middle. They were all dancing and singing while twirling around.

Then as the weird sisters started singing again Lily and Alice both sang with the sisters singing background.

_  
How do you know he loves you?  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you need her?)  
How do you know he's yours?  
(How does she know that you really, really, truly-)_

Lily then dragged James away and made him skip with her down the halls

Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close? 

James felt really uncomfortable. He loved Lily with all his heart but he wasn't quite sure how to tell her. He covered up his embarrassment by saying, "I don't dance."

_  
Dedicate a song with words in  
Just for you? Ohhh!_

Then the always stubborn James said, "And I really don't sing."

Just then The whole of Hogwarts seventh years started singing along out of amusement as they entered the Great Hall. James didn't sing but that didn't stop the other marauders from singing. 

_He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do _

Lily went over to a first year and sang with her.

_That's how you know _

Then the whole room put their hands in the air and sang.

_That's how you know!_

He's your love 

James put his hands up to and grinned but in a sarcastic way.

_  
He's your love... _

Frank, who didn't know people were in a catchy song number, appeared just then and exclaimed, "Alice!"

Alice couldn't hear so Frank ran up the aisle. When he was facing her back he said, "I had this dream…" but before Alice realized he was there, a disgusted Snape and Belletrix ran by knocking him over leaving him unnoticed.

Alice moved away and called her owl as the owl post flew in.

Alice was surprised to realize that her owl wasn't pregnant anymore and was carrying a baby owl.

Sirius and James popped by while Lily was fighting her way through guys drooling over her.

Alice told James that he needed to send something nice for Lily and her owl would send it to her.

Sirius helped James out by conjuring a lot of Lilies taking a shape of a heart. James gratefully took it and gave it to Alice and said to her baby owl,

"Take these flowers to Lily alright."

As the baby owl flew away, Sirius looked stunned and said "Are you kidding? That's a baby owl, It's not going to be able to do all that by itself."

Alice just winked and continued singing with the weird sisters. She sang the main part as the Sisters sang background again.

That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
He loves you  
(la la la la la la la la)  
That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
It's true  
(la la la la la) 

Lily was then freed from the drooling boys and started to sing.

Because he'll wear your favorite color  
Just so he can match your eyes 

A few Slytheryns danced around her in green making her emerald green eyes stand out.

_  
Rent a private picnic  
By the fires glow-oohh!_

_  
_Lily dragged James down to the Gryffindor table next to her where before them a whole bunch of food suddenly appeared.

Everybody then jumped on their house table dancing differently and sang al together. Some people sang backup and some people sang main.

His heart will be yours forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know!

Then Remus and Sirius lifted Lily on their shoulders as she sang alone for the whole room to hear. 

_  
He's your love... _

The weird sisters then sang to the beating of drums. 

_  
That's how she knows that you love her  
That's how you show her you love her _

Lily let her hair loose and sang again with Alice by her side. 

_  
That's how you know...  
That's how you know...  
He's your love..._

Everyone cheered at the end…even the Slytherins.

Since everyone had the song stuck in there head they soon began humming it as they began breakfast.

The teachers were a bit confused but…oh well.

Lily picked at her food though. She really did want James to actually say that he loved her.

She looked up as a little struggling owl came by and her and dropped heart shaped flowers on her laugh.

She read the inscription and smiled. She hugged a surprised James and whispered in his ear, "I love the flowers."

James lifted her chin and said, "I love you."

They then kissed. It was one of the most romantic kisses ever. They were lost in each others embrace but stopped as a flustered Alice yelled…

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS FRANK?"

**A/NI had this idea as I was watching this scene from Enchanted. I hope you liked it. It's corny I know but oh well. I would like to thank my reviewers. This is dedicated for the people that actually like this story. I copied this scene from the movie Enchanted. The song too. Happy New Years...till next time, Peace out!**


End file.
